


Ensorcell

by OnlyTheFlowerKnows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk! Yuuri, Excuse the horrid tagging, Fluff, I don't do tags, M/M, Pre banquet scene, Smitten! Viktor, Some fluff after the nightmare that was ep 11, There's some angst if you squint, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, post banquet scene, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheFlowerKnows/pseuds/OnlyTheFlowerKnows
Summary: Ensorcell (v): to enchant or fascinate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Having decided on breaking my vow of silence after the recent episode 11, I think we all deserve something less... angsty.  
> Thus, this idea began to form at the back of my head. I'm happy to see that it materialized into something that I can be somewhat proud of. It is also my interpretation of what really happened after the banquet in episode 10.  
> Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy the read. It's my first YoI fanfic.

****Eyes of a brilliant blue had met those of a soft shade of brown and in that very instant, Viktor Nikiforov was made painfully aware of the innocence that those widened irises suggested in their drunken bliss.

The arms wrapped around his slender frame emanated a certain warmth that was strange to him, foreign and alien, yet the feeling wasn't unwelcome in the slightest. On the contrary, the Russian found it strangely addicting.

**Katsuki Yuuri was an enigma.**

An hour or so ago, the male’s eyes were completely downcast, shoulders hunched and stance dejected as he attempted to mingle with the crowd. But now, it seemed as though he had undergone a complete transformation. Gone was the look of sorrow and in its place was one of giddy happiness, contagious and bubbly in the mirth that it suggested.

**Katsuki Yuuri was full of surprises.**

His eyes were sparkling throughout the entirety of his dance-off with Yuri Plisetsky, aggravating the latter with his graceful moves and energy. Then, having stripped down to his underwear, the man proceeded to expertly maneuver around the pole with the skill of one who had evidently mastered the art of pole dancing. Accompanied by Chris who had followed suit, the two of them had given a daring and sultry performance, capable of leaving the rest of the invitees agape and aghast with all that their eyes had been exposed to.

Abandoning all conversation with the rest of the invitees to get a closer look at the scene unfolding before him, Viktor’s phone was firmly held in his hands as he proceeded to record as much of the night as he could.

Startled back into the present, Viktor gazes into those unfocused umber orbs which trail over his form in glee.

_“Be my coach, Viktor!”_

Viktor reckons himself smitten and enchanted. He accepts Yuuri’s proposal at having a dance-off and finds himself beside the man, dancing and laughing as the two of them glide across the floor. He had underestimated Yuuri’s stamina. Feeling himself dipped backwards, he can't help but utter a carelessly cheerful laugh, serenaded by his partner’s ability to move as though his body were creating music.

Many rounds of dancing later, Viktor feels partially exhausted as he excuses himself to catch his breath. With Yuuri in tow, he ends up away from the prying eyes of the public, the only noise being that of the smaller male’s drunken babbles. He finds it incredibly endearing and opts to let him talk in a mixture of English, Japanese and absolute gibberish.

“Viktorrrrr~”

_He loves the way every syllable of his name is drawled out._

“Come to Hasetsuuuu!” He exclaims, latching himself onto Viktor’s side and refusing to be pried off. “And you can visit my family’s onsen!”

Despite his predicament, Viktor finds himself chuckling as he leans down to gently press a kiss on his forehead. “Katsuki Yuuri, was it not? Do you remember where you’re staying? Your hotel room number?”

He doesn't expect him to reply in his giddy state and is surprised when the man nods vigorously, parroting off the details by heart.

They make their way outside and although inconvenient, Viktor doesn't have the heart to pry Yuuri off him. Quickly hailing a taxi, he ushers the male inside and informs the driver of where they’re headed. His hands reach into his pocket and he can't help but grin at the swarm of messages he’s received from Yuri Plisetsky.

 

 **Yuri :** _Viktor, where the fuck are you??_

 **Yuri :** _There’s a swarm of old babushkas looking for you_

 **Yuri :** _No seriously, where the fuck did you go?!_

 **Yuri :** _Did you ditch me??_

 **Yuri :** _Answer the phone you shithead!_

 **Yuri :** _ARE YOU WITH THAT JAPANESE DUMBASS?_

 **Yuri :** _Yakov’s pissed_

 **Yuri :** _VIKTOR GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE. I CAN’T DEAL WITH THESE WOMEN._

 **Yuri :** _Fuck you._

 

 **Viktor :** _I’m on my way to the Hotel. Tired. Tell Yakov I said Hi~_

 

Alerted of their arrival by the driver’s dry tone, Viktor hastily hands him a few bills and hauls Yuuri out of the vehicle, not even bothered to gather his change.

* * *

Thankful that Yuuri still had his key on him, Viktor leads him inside the room and gently nudges the door shut. He seizes this opportunity to inspect the place which is bare and organized, almost as though it hadn’t been occupied the night before.

Gently easing the now submissive man into the silken sheets, Viktor is about to leave when he feels a slight tug on his coat. Whipping his head around, he meets a hopeful gaze and his heart stutters to a halt.

“I’ll be back,” he whispers, soothingly running his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

He maneuvers through the dark and the shadows of the furniture that are illuminated by the pale glow of the city lights from outside. Loosening his tie, he slings his coat over a chair and pries open the first two buttons of his shirt. Having abandoned his shoes at the entrance, he lightly treads towards the bed and slips into the covers beside him.

By now, the Japanese male is asleep, cheeks tinted with the faintest of blushes and a soft smile playing on his lips.

Viktor is surprised to find his hand gently cupping the other’s cheek. He marvels at the softness of his skin and casts a lingering gaze in his direction. Although he is exhausted and overwhelmed by the events from earlier, he finds himself unable to utter a word of protest at how things ended up this way. A voice at the back of his head reminds him that by dawn, the two of them will have parted and gone their separate ways but he chooses to ignore it.

For the first time in twenty years, Viktor feels alive. A prodigy on ice, none of his victories have filled him with a surge of happiness and warmth as intense as this. Having neglected living and loving for quite some time now, it still seems unbelievable that both those aspects would've been achieved in a mere night.

Reaching out, he gently clasps Yuuri's hand and presses a soft kiss on his wrist before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

His vision is blurry when he awakens and he blindly reaches out toward the cabinet, fingers grasping at nothing in particular. He blinks and it takes him a while to realize that his glasses aren't there. Casting a dismissive glance at the clock, he manages to make out a few numbers and resolves that 6.00am is far too early a time to wake up.

Settling back into the sheets, he blearily gazes at the figure beside him. A lot of his features remain indistinguishable, yet Yuuri is able to make out hair of a light tint, a shade of gray.

_He looks like Viktor…_

He utters a soft laugh, wistful in nature before closing his eyes again. He must be dreaming. In a few hours, he’d reawaken to a flight back to Detroit after his failure at the Grand Prix. Then, he’d have to juggle studying in order to complete his degree while skating to improve on his jumps. A ghosting touch is felt on his cheek and he passes it off as his imagination, smiling softly as he returns to his slumber.

Blue eyes are staring at him, hesitant and wary, almost afraid of reaching out to touch him. Calming his erratic breaths, Viktor forces himself to remain silent as he observes Katsuki Yuuri. There are so many things that he wishes to say and so many questions that remain unanswered but for now, he is content with watching over him.

 

**_After all, when morning arrived, they'd be strangers to one another. Wouldn't they?_ **


End file.
